1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a housing structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a housing structure of a mobile electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The plastic housing of a mobile electronic device must protect components inside itself while not encumbering the device beyond an easily-portable weight. Therefore, plastic housings are typically made of lightweight yet mechanically strong materials. To provide greater strength, plastic materials are often reinforced with carbon or glass fibers to form composite materials.
The housing of a mobile electronic device usually has nuts deposed therein into which other components can be screwed. Nuts, however, cannot be easily buried into composite sheets due to their mechanical characteristics, thereby limiting applicability of composite materials as housings of mobile electronic devices.